


Waiting to be Told

by ragnarok89



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Canon Compliant, Catholic Character, Choices, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Female Relationships, Foreshadowing, Gen, Ideology, Inspired by Music, Introspection, Memories, Moving On, Multiple Personalities, One Shot, Religion, Religious Content, Section XIII: Iscariot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Before Iscariot, there was nothing. Behind them, there was nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting to be Told

They both knew what there was to behold whenever they heeded the call. They were soldiers of Iscariot, no more and no less. Heinkel knew that, and Yumie knew it as well. It was what they were trained for.

They were both trained for whatever stood in the way of the righteous path, serving God. Heinkel couldn't remember what it was like before, toeing the invisible ground, carefully placing her foot down once more, without any semblance of what lay ahead. Yumie could not even begin to recollect herself, who she was before.

All both of them knew before, was silence; it was a void that grew inside when each would try to remember, from little to no avail.

Yumie felt she had split into two souls, one meek and honest, and the other wielding her sword in righteous anger. Once it had happened, she wasn't certain that she had, in fact, been a single being. Her sword gleamed in the light, eager for the blood of sinners who dared to turn their back on God. That was all she knew, and all she ever would know.

Heinkel held her guns in both hands, dual wielding, as one would be useless without the other. Tandem messengers of divine punishment, just as she and Yumie were, as much everyone else who was to serve the almighty Lord, they were trained by him, by Alexander Anderson. He taught anything and everything, harkening back to the very last word. All that was needed was another step, and another.

They were divine agents, working under the banner of God, becoming the necessary evil, smiting out monsters and heathens who stood in their way, and all who opposed them, their motion to be torn down.

There were more steps; they kept waiting to be told, what was left behind and who they were before they spoke their prayers.

Before Anderson, before Maxwell, and before Iscariot, there was nothing, and behind them, there was nothing.

Heinkel wielded the instruments of the almighty and Yumie held the weapons carved from what was to be their enemy's total and utter destruction.

They would stand and fight, their hands threaded, and until their last breath, they were no longer waiting to be told.


End file.
